


Son

by Ookami82



Series: EdWin babies [1]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Babies, Cute Kids, F/M, Falling In Love, Family, Friendship/Love, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-16
Updated: 2014-05-16
Packaged: 2018-01-24 23:45:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1621343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ookami82/pseuds/Ookami82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edward and Winry welcome their first born baby boy into the world after a ver "Rough Night"... sweet and sappy.</p><p>Disclaimer: I own nothing of the sort...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Son

[](http://s1266.photobucket.com/user/Rachel_Liberto/media/Edwin_ELD_zps802540e0.jpg.html)


End file.
